


Lingering Outlines

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf trails his fingers over Oscar’s sleep warm skin.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's Wilde Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017370
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Lingering Outlines

**Author's Note:**

> RQG Wilde Week - Day 2 - Remembering | Forgetting | Recording

Zolf trails his fingers over Oscar’s sleep warm skin, first over the scar on his cheek, down to his throat. Oscar’s skin tickles where Zolf disturbs a few strands of hair but he keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Zolf’s gentle touches.

Zolf’s fingers trace down his chest, finally reaching the ugly scar stretching over half of his torso and he carefully runs his fingers over the edges of it. As if he is memorizing it, as if he remembers what caused it and erases that memory with the knowledge that Oscar is still here, still with him.


End file.
